


The Devil You Owe

by LadyOneiroi



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catholic!Soap, Complicated Relationships, Lapsed Catholic Soap should be my calling card, M/M, Medic!Yuri, Soap Survives Prague, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surgeon saves patient. Patient thanks God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Owe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinsoldaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinsoldaten/gifts).



It’s not that he isn’t grateful to Yuri. Soap knows as well as his companion does that the Russian saved his life on that table. Yuri had never bragged about his medical knowledge, but he proved it with what he had let slip that day in Prague, the same way Soap had first started noticing from a bed in Africa. Yuri must always have been a fine medic.

To Zakhaev, something in him whispers, probably even to Makarov. Had he kept the last Ultranationalist leader alive, saved him as he had Soap? Was Makarov only still around because once or twice Yuri thought faster than his comrade could bleed out?

This isn’t fair.

He thinks of Ireland, of the terrible things men can do for their country. Yuri must have thought he was in the right. Soap heard the two Russians speaking quietly into the night once, Nikolai and Yuri picking up a friendship that seemed a book that had been dog-eared and set aside. Yuri said that things were better under Zakhaev, that he is never quite sure when it all went wrong in the cause.

Nikolai will talk to Yuri more than him, most days. Soap knows he’s fucked up by his silences towards the tattooed Russian, all because his stronger companion lets him know it. It’s not ‘My Friend’ these days, only MacTavish. 

Soap owes Yuri a life debt. He knows what is fair is to offer the man some understanding, something to say that he believed the good man Yuri was.

Was, or was trying to be? Was now, or had always been?

(His chest aches. His head pounds. He wants to talk to Yuri, but words run out.)

He thinks it was easier, before the fall. That they made the talking easy in the clocktower. Soap thinks he was bold enough to rip a page from his journal, his number scrawled out on it for Yuri to use, ‘when all of this was over.’

In the end, he decides the only thing he knows for sure is that he is thankful Yuri was there.

For the first time since this bullshit began, he actually thanks God for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a six sentence fic meme that floated around tumblr. Tin sent in the prompt used in the summary, and.... angst happened.


End file.
